Lost Forever
by hsmluvva
Summary: when jack dies what will troy do for basketball inspiration? sure hes got Gabi,his mom, and his team mates...but he'll wont have his dad ever again
1. lost

Lost Forever

Gabi and Troy have been going strong for 7 months...

But when Gabi has to tell troy something that she hadn't planned on saying Troy's basketball inspiration could be lost forever…!

"Gabibear?? You in here?" Troy said nervously as he tip-toed into his apartment

"Yeah Troyboo… What's up?"

"Oh nothing it's just that Chad and Zeke are over to play hoops, and I didn't know if you were home or not?"

"Yeaup. Can you come here please?"

"Yeah sure. Is something wrong?"

"Umm, I don't exactly know how to tell you this… but uh…

Your mom just called me before you came and she told me to tell you to go to the hospital and go to room 37B…"

"What why?"

"She didn't say, but she did say it was urgent!"

"Well then I guess we need to go to the hospital then, like…uh… right now!!"

"Okay well I need to get my coat…"

"Okay me too"

**IN THE CAR…**

"So my mom didn't say anything else about us going to the hospital?"

"Nope that's all she said…Sorry."

"No it's not your fault I was just wondering"

"Okay were here. Now she said it was room 37B right?

**AT THE HOSPITAL…**

"37B and hurry"

"Oh there's and elevator!"

"Hurry jump in"

"Okay Floor B"

"32…33…34…35…36…37!"

"Hey Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought you might want to know that this is the Intensive Care Unit."

"Yeah I know…"

"OH MY GOD! JACK!!!!!!!!!"

"DAD!!!!"

"Troy, your dad was in a car accident and he is in very very critical condition."

"WHAT? How did this happen??"

"Well, he was on the phone with the NBA college scholarship program and a car pulled up in front of him and I guess he didn't see it."

"Oh my gosh the last thing I wanna think about now is basketball…"

_Beep………..beep………..beep…beep…beep..Beep...beep.beep.beep_

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
_

"_Mom what's happening?"_

"_Oh honey!!!!!!!"_

"OH MY GOSH!"

"His heart just gave out"

" he must've had a heart attack when we were out in the hall!"

"DAD!!!! NO!!"

"Gabi, come here baby…!"

"I'm right here baby its okay."

"Never ever let go I will need this hug to get over what is coming"

"What do you mean Troy?"

"I mean what am I gonna tell the team and what am I gonna have for basketball inspiration?"

"You have me and Gabi. And were always here for you."

"Thanks mom!!"


	2. the ring

"Huuhh…Troy"

"What?"

"Nationals are this week!"

"Oh Yeah! Your right!"

"Troy, honey."

"Yeah mom?"

"I think you and Gabi should go tell the Wildcats the news. Okay?"

"Yeah that's a good idea Ms.Bolton."

"Okay then. I'll meet you guys at the school at about 5."

"Alright sounds good"

"Bye mom! I love you!"

"Wow Troy you haven't said that to me since your first day of Jr.High!"

"And yet I have been meaning to say it everyday ever since!"

_(Hugging)_

"Bye Ms.Bolton"

"Bye sweetheart!"

"Troy, Take care of her."

"I will mom. Don't you worry!"

**DRIVING…**

"Okay lets think on ways that we could tell the team…"

"Umm… ooh how about you guys, we don't have a coach anymore?"

"Well, that would work but I don't want to have to find a new coach because nobody could replace my dad…"

"Ummm. Okay I got one."

"Lets hear it"

"Guys I don't know how to tell you this but something happened to my dad."

" And then they'll say something like, " Well what happened"

"And then I'll say, "He got in a car accident and he can't play anymore."

"And then they'll say, "Why? Is he dead?"

"And then I'll say, "Yeah."

"That sounds good Troy."

"Thanks Gabi!"

"And I'll be right there with you when you have to tell them…"

"Good I'll need the support from my girl"

"Then you should get it!!"

"But first I have something to give you Gaby."

"Okay"

"Here it's a pre-engagement ring!"

"Oh Troy, Its perfect!"

"Thank you!"

"I gave it to you because I want to be with you forever but we can't get married just yet because were not old enough."

"That's a great reason Troy!!!!!"

""I will always love you Troy Bolton"

"And I will always love you Gabriella Montez"


End file.
